Te quiero y tú?
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: NaruSasu Sasuke y Naruto se rencuentran después de diez años que se tendrán que decir?
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Prólogo

Todos en la clase reían con burla y diversión, pero esas risas burlonas iban dirigidas ha cierta persona, aún varón becado ya que los demás alumnos eran de familias adineradas y de gran prestigio, un Doncel se acercó a ese varón pero se quedó a una distancia para admirar lo humillado que estaba ese varón ya que desde el principio que entró a donde estudiaban no le agradó o eso quería creer él y demostrar eso a los demás, sonrió el Doncel con prepotencia y en sus ojos mostraba orgullo por lo que había hecho ya que siempre que entraba algún becado sea el genero que sea lo humillaba asta que este decidiera largarse

-como te sientes, Namikaze?-dijo el Doncel pero el varón no le miró solo miró a los otros alumnos y vio a las personas que se acercaron a él desde el principio que entró a la escuela, estas personas que constaban de dos chicas y dos varones solo agachaban la mirada por que sabían que ese Doncel era hijo de las familias mas influyentes del país y nadie se atrevía a contradecir nada de lo que decía o hacía, a parte que tenía a sus pies todo varón que deseaba, el varón volvió a mirar al Doncel serio pero hizo una media sonrisa, se quitó del cabello con la mano una pasta verde bastante pegajosa y la miró

-esto no se quedará a si, Sasuke-el Doncel frunció el ceño con ira y cerró los puños con fuerza ya que nadie tenía que decirle por su nombre si él no le daba permiso, pero mas rabia le daba que se lo dijera ese rubio ya que era un pobretón

-como te atreves a decirme por mi nombre, no te he permitido que me digas a si-miró al varón de arriba a bajo con asco

-sabes, me das asco-dijo el varón y los demás alumnos miraron al azabache que desprendía un aura oscura -pero mira siempre tus espaldas, por que siempre he tenido en cuenta que eres Doncel, pero ahora te trataré como un igual

-me alegra escuchar que me tratarás como debe de ser, como a alguien superior a ti-dijo arrogantemente el Doncel, el rubio miró al azabache ya que seguía mirando entretenido la pasta viscosa de sus dedos y le sonrió con malicia al azabache para luego sin que el azabache se diera cuenta pasara su mano en la cara dejando esa pasta viscosa en ella, Sasuke solo puso cara de asco

-te dejo princesita-dijo sin mas el varón para luego salir de lo mas tranquilo del lugar donde estaban todos

-maldito-dijo el Doncel quitándose las pasta viscosa de la cara-le odio desde el día que le vi en este lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Clase de deportes y nadie se esperó lo que pasó, Naruto Namikaze el becado en el momento que el profesor se fue por que finalizó las clases y como todo lo tenía calculado hizo que un cubo de agua helada cayera en cima de Sasuke Uchiha, un Doncel egoísta y que desde el primer momento que este vio al rubio empezó a despreciarlo y hacerle bromas pesadas, pero el rubio no era un santo a parte que tenía quince años como Sasuke y le siguió con esa guerra, los dos se odiaban o eso creían todos

Los compañeros cuando vieron a Sasuke mojado y tiritando de frío y también de ira solo pudieron mirar al rubio que este reía a carcajada limpia, era el único que lo hacía ya que los demás respetaban el apellido Uchiha o mas bien era temor a las consecuencias, pero habían algunos cuantos que esa relación de esos dos les fastidiaba por que muchas veces por las peleas verbales de estos dos los demás compañeros de aula acababan castigados por el profesor de turno

-te ves muy gracioso, princesita-dijo Naruto poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago ya que le dolía de tanto reír

-te voy a matar-dijo con ira Sasuke para luego ir a golpear al rubio pero este fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros de clase y uno de sus amigos-Juugo suéltame-ordenó le voy a enseñar a este pobretón que a Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo humilla-Naruto dejó de reír de golpe y dio unos pasos hacia el Doncel que este miraba al rubio con odio pero ya no forcejeaba del agarre y Juugo decidió soltarle

-no te alteres princesita-dijo con burla Naruto-deberías de saber que alterado te pones, muy pero que muy feo-y volvió a reír, Sasuke agachó la mirada cerrando sus puños y alzó uno de ellos para golpear a ese rubio, pero el puño cuando iba a llegar al rostro del rubio este lo agarró por la muñeca y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, Sasuke solo le miraba serio y Naruto con enfado

-ni te atrevas a golpearme-le dijo Naruto-recuerda que te dije que no volveré a tratarte como Doncel, si tú me golpeas yo lo haré contigo-y sin mas lo soltó con brusquedad y Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás acariciando su muñeca-recuerda que soy becado y según tú no tenemos modales los becados, me importa muy poco tu apellido estúpido-sonrió para luego alejarse de sus compañeros, enseguida dos chicas y dos chicos fueron detrás de él

-deberías de dejar esta guerra que tienes con él, Sasuke-el Doncel miró a Juugo que fue quien le dijo

-me amenazó ese estúpido-dijo Sasuke-pero no voy a parar asta que se largue de aquí

-esto lo empezaste tú Sasuke-dijo Juugo y Sasuke sopló

-solo se que me las va apagar, nadie trata de esa manera aún Uchiha-dijo Sasuke marchándose del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No sabía Sasuke como había acabado de esa forma, estaba en el suelo con su mano en el labio y de este salía sangre, sus ojos negros por el dolor estaban humedecidos y asta podía sentir unas lágrimas por su rostro, recordaba que estaba de lo mas tranquilo con sus amigos, hacía un poco mas de un mes que ya no quería discutir ni hacer ningún tipo de broma pesada a Naruto, pero al ir a clase de deporte y ver a Naruto con Sakura hablando animadamente y por lo que veía muy cerca del uno del otro, algo dentro de él se llenó de ira, pero al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de Sakura dirigida a él no lo pudo aguantar y se dirigió a ellos, no habó ni nada solo estaba concentrado en la ira que sentía y se lo iba a demostrar al rubio, sin pensarlo le golpeó con un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, le dio tan fuerte al rubio que le dolió los nudillos pero nunca esperó que el rubio le golpeara de la misma forma, por eso estaba ahí en el suelo con su mano en el labio pero mirando al rubio que este ahora estaba hablando con el profesor de deportes que este le miraba enfadado, Sakura que estaba con el rubio también le hablaba al profesor como defendiendo al rubio pero Sasuke no escuchaba estaba metido en sus pensamientos y pudo ver la mirada de ira de Sakura y como Naruto y el profesor se iban alejándose de todos

-enhorabuena, Uchiha, conseguiste lo que te propusiste-dijo Sakura con enfado para luego alejarse y Sasuke se levantó impidiendo que le ayudaran y fue directo a la enfermería, de a partir de ese día ya no vio mas a Naruto Namikaze por que fue expulsado de la escuela

Continuará ….

Que os pareció este prólogo? Quise mostrar como se trataban Sasuke y Naruto, pero en el siguiente capítulo el cambio radical de Sasuke, tendrá un giro en su vida de 360 grados, comentar para saber que opináis


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Sasuke Uchiha un Doncel de casi veintiséis años salía del hospital de donde trabajaba, era uno de los mejores en su ámbito cosa que no le fue fácil, ya que con la edad de quince años sus padres mas concretamente su padre Fugaku Uchiha le dijo que si era mayor para ciertas cosas lo era para otras, por eso dejó de vivir en la casa de sus padres en esa edad, le pagaron sus estudios sus padres como un lugar a donde vivir , pero lo demás se tuvo que buscar la vida, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para mantenerse, en ningún lugar sus padres le ayudaron, a veces su hermano mayor le ayudaba a escondidas como su madre, aunque en ese tiempo comenzó a sentir rabia por su padre al cabo de los años se lo agradeció mas que nada por que le hizo ser mejor persona y no mirar a las gente por encima del hombro, seguía siendo serio, frío, indiferente y arrogante pero si podía ayudar lo hacía sin poner ninguna pega, le gustaba su trabajo, era una de las tres cosas que mas amaba, otra de las cosas que amaba era su hijo Doncel y la tercera pues no solía pensar en ello por que le frustraba y le ponía de muy mal humor, Sasuke miró su reloj y sopló, había tenido turno de noche y no dormir no le agradaba

-Sasuke-escuchó su nombre y se giró, hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a una de sus amigas de la adolescencia que había estudiado lo mismo que él, a parte que fue ella la que hizo que le gustase lo de ser médico y salvar vidas

-Karin

-saliste y no me di cuenta-dijo la pelirroja

-estoy bastante cansado-dijo Sasuke haciendo un bostezo y la chica sonrió por lo diferente que era su amigo a cuando era un adolescente amargado como solía decirle su novio Suigetsu que también eran amigos de la infancia

-ya sabes que urgencias es a si, sobre todo si el hospital es público

-a veces las noches son un caos-dijo Sasuke

-quieres ir a tomar un café y algo para llenar el estómago?

-me apetece, tengo un hambre atroz-Karin rió con ganas y Sasuke alzó la ceja el por que se reía la chica

-por que te ríes?

-es que a veces me acuerdo que antes no dirías eso ni muerto-Sasuke rodó los ojos-antes hubieras dicho, tomaré café y paso de comer, no quiero engordar-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-era un niño estúpido-dijo Sasuke-con lo buena que está la comida, como podía perderme muchas veces el delicioso aroma y el sabor de la comida?

-entonces vamos-dijo Karin-otra cosa, es el primer día de Sora en la escuela. Cierto?

-si, un nuevo año escolar-dijo Sasuke-cada día es mas grande y sinceramente tengo temor cuando llegue el día que sus hormonas despierten y yo no pueda controlarlo

-Sora para la edad que tiene es muy responsable-dijo sonriendo Karin mientras entraban a una cafetería para luego sentarse en un lugar desubicado

-lo es-dijo Sasuke y miró por la ventana-me pregunto muchas veces el por que no me pregunta-Karin solo se le quedó mirando para saber a que se refería el azabache asta que pasó unos segundos que vino la camarera, los dos pidieron un café con unas tostadas y la camarera se fue

-puede que no te pregunte por que está bien como está-dijo Karin y Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa-Sasuke nunca has pensado en …

-muchas-cortó a la chica y ella solo lo miró para luego suspirar y dejar ese tema aún lado por que veía que a su amigo le entristecía , la camarera llegó con el pedido para luego marcharse

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era su primer día de clase en la escuela pública de Konoha, en esos momentos Naruto Namikaze estaba en la sala de profesores ya que él era profesor de historia, profesión igual a la de su padre pero su padre daba clase a la Universidad, cosa que él prefirió a alumnos mas pequeños por que a su punto de vista eran mas manejables que los Universitarios, miraba la lista de sus alumnos y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver un apellido que nunca se esperaría en una escuela pública

-buenos días-Naruto miró y vio a un chico de su edad con pelo negro y grandes cejas-debe de ser el nuevo profesor de historia

-si, soy yo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y acercarse a su nuevo compañero-mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, pero dime Naruto

-yo soy Lee y soy el profesor de deportes

-espero que nos llevemos bien

-claro que si -dijo Lee-ya verás que haré que tu flor de la juventud salga con alegría-Naruto le miró con una ceja alzada y viendo una pose extraña en su compañero de trabajo-los chicos tienen mucha energía y yo hago que la saquen

-ya … veo-dijo como asustado Naruto y haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-estabas mirando la lista de tus alumnos?-dijo Lee interesado-todos son buenos chicos

-eso espero-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar la lista pero su mirada quedó en uno de sus alumnos ya que no entendía muy bien el por que estaba en una escuela pública

-ocurre algo?

-tengo un alumno de nombre Sora Uchiha y eso me extraña mucho

-eso le pasa a todo el mundo-dijo Lee y Naruto le miró-mas que nada por que se sabe que esa familia tiene mucho dinero y el chico podía estar en otro tipo de escuela-sonrió Lee-él es un alumno mas

-eso está claro-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio-por que tenga ese apellido no hay que ser …

-él es otro alumno mas-cortó Lee al rubio diciendo lo mismo-bueno iré a calentar-y el azabache se salió de la sala de profesores dejando solo al rubio

-puede que esa familia quieran experimentar o comprobar si se tiene el mismo nivel académico-Naruto sonrió de medio lado-puede ser hijo de su hermano mayor o de otro familiar-se sentó en la silla-si lo que quieren es comprobar el nivel académico del público como del privado les demostraré que es mucho mejor el público

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke después de dormir un poco en su apartamento decidió ir a dar una vuelta y pasear un poco, llegó al parque y se sentó en un banco mirando a las personas que pasaban asta que vio a una chica conocida para él

-Hinata-alzó la voz Sasuke y la chica paró para mirar a los lados, cuando vio al azabache sonrió y se acercó a él

-Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Hinata, Sasuke la sonrió y vio como iba vestida, parecía una ejecutiva, con su falda por las rodillas, la camiseta blanca y la chaqueta del mismo color que la falda, su cabello recogido en un moño

-pareces una ejecutiva-dijo Sasuke y la chica sonrió

-Sasuke soy una ejecutiva, debo aparentar seriedad y seguridad

-menos mal que yo no tengo que hacer eso

-para eso está tu hermano Itachi-dijo Hinata-que haces por aquí?

-salí a dar una vuelta y acabé en el parque

-hace muy bien día-dijo Hinata-otra cosa que no me canso de decirte, cuando vas a venir a casa a comer o cenar? Estoy cansada de decirte y Kiba solo dice, ese amigo tuyo no quiere conocerme

-pero si lo conozco

-dos veces lo has visto-dijo Hinata seria-ni siquiera el día de mi boda viniste

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero tenía turno de doce horas en el hospital-la chica entre cerró los ojos-vale, te prometo que iré a cenar, te llamaré para confirmarte un día-la chica sonrió para luego ponerse seria

-Sasuke no será por que Kiba es el mejor amigo de Naruto?-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-sabes que me lo presentó Naruto, no tendrás miedo de verlo de nuevo?

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y mirando a otro lado-sabes que Namikaze y yo nos odiábamos

-me alegra que digas eso en pasado-dijo Hinata y Sasuke la miró-a Naruto no le agradaba que le dijeras por su apellido-Sasuke alzó una ceja-Sasuke han pasado mas de diez años, ya no eres un niño y él tampoco, si os volvéis a ver comportaros como los adultos que sois

-si lo dices por lo de las bromas …

-bromas muy pesadas-dijo Hnata cortando a Sasuke-pero bueno, tú tienes un hijo y eso hace que seas mas responsable que Naruto-dijo seria la chica-a veces es como un niño pequeño-Sasuke volvió alzar una ceja ya que él nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa forma-los dos sois muy iguales, os comportáis diferente a lo que de verdad sois

-yo siempre he sido igual-dijo Sasuke

-si, igual que Naruto, siempre he pensado que estabais hecho el uno para el otro-dijo Hinata sonriendo y Sasuke se sonrojó-te dejo y espero tu llamada

-te llamaré

-tengo ganas de ver a Sora también-Sasuke sonrió y la chica se despidió para luego irse, Sasuke se quedó una media hora mas en el parque viendo a los mas pequeños jugar y decidió irse a su casa ya que su hijo debería de salir de la escuela en media hora

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su apartamento viendo la televisión y comiendo unas patatas sin dejar de mirar la pantalla para no perderse nada, pero esa concentración se fue al escuchar la puerta que se cerraba dando un portazo, el azabache miró a su hijo e inconscientemente sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su hijo, normalmente era serio igual a él, a parte que físicamente también se parecía a él, su cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

-que ocurre Sora?-dijo Sasuke

-nada-dijo enfadado

-ha pasado algo con el hijo de la vecina o con ella?

-no, todo bien

-ha pasado algo en la escuela?-dijo Sora sentándose con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero, Sasuke ante el silencio de su hijo frunció el ceño-te has peleado?-el niño solo se mordió el labio inferior-Sora tienes diez años y no puedes ir por ahí peleándote

-no es eso papi, no me peleé-dijo Sora mirando a su padre-lo que pasa es que tenemos un nuevo profesor-se sonrojó-es muy guapo-Sasuke no supo que decir a parte que nunca pensó que su hijo al ser tan pequeño se fijara en esas cosas-las niñas y los demás Donceles opinan igual que yo, pero-se mordió el labio inferior-yo no le agrado, me mira muy serio como si estuviera enfadado conmigo

-pero ….

-yo no he hecho nada, sabes que no suelo pelear con nadie-dijo con tristeza Sora y Sasuke le abrazó

-puede que tuviera un mal día-dijo Sasuke besando la frente de su hijo

-puede ser eso-susurró Sora

-acabemos de ver esta película

-mañana tienes que ir a la escuela para que mi tutor te conozca-dijo Sora entregándole un papel a su padre-quiere conocer a todos los padres de sus alumnos

-mañana después de la clase?

-si-dijo Sora

-allí estaré

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto había acabado su última clase y se dirigía hacia la clase del que era tutor, ya que tenía la visita de los padres, al entrar, vio el aula vacía y suspiró y se sentó en el asiento, inmediatamente tocaron a la puerta y comenzaron a entrar los padres de sus alumnos, ahora a Naruto le tocaba dar la charla a los padres y conocerlos un poco

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora estaba sentado a fuera de la escuela con unos compañeros de clase, de vez en cuando miraba la puerta principal para luego fruncir el ceño y suspirar

-tu padre no ha venido, no le dijiste, Sora?-dijo una compañera

-claro que le dije, lo que pasa es que mi papi trabaja mucho y puede que esté cansado-dijo Sora

-entonces está en el hospital?-dijo otro compañero

-no, fue por la noche

-puede que le pidieran que se quedara mas tiempo-dijo la compañera para animar al Doncel

-puede que sea eso-susurró Sora y vio como los padres de su compañeros salían del edificio, Sora suspiró

-Sora-el nombrado se giró y vio a su padre-lo siento, dime cual es tu aula e iré hablar con tu tutor-es la 3-B-dijo Sora-pero los demás padres ya salen

-quédate aquí, amor, que intentaré hablar con tu tutor-dijo Sasuke para luego marcharse rápidamente, Sora solo se le quedó mirando para luego suspirar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando salió los padres del aula guardó sus cosas pero no se movió del asiento, puso el codo en la mesa y su mano en la mejilla y suspiró, en ese momento recibió un mensaje, lo miró y vio que era de Hinata, sonrió ya que la chica le invitó el sábado a cenar, inmediatamente envió la respuesta a su amiga que iría a cenar

-buenas tardes, soy el padre de Sora, siento mucho no poder haber venido antes pero es que me … -Naruto escuchó las palabras pero decidió mirar a la puerta y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al igual que Sasuke por eso no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, los dos se miraron a los ojos y parecía que todo a su alrededor se detuvo, Sasuke como Naruto notaron como sus corazones latieron con fuerza como si quisiera salir de su pecho-Naruto

-Sasuke-dijeron a la vez en un susurro, el rubio negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que estaba el azabache, Sasuke le siguió con la mirada

-se acabó la reunión, será en otro momento-dijo Naruto y pasó por el lado del azabache para salir del lugar

-me odiabas y me sigues odiando-susurró Sasuke que fue escuchado por el rubio

-no y no-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se giró para encarar al rubio y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y volvió esa atmósfera que solo estaban ellos, ambos supieron en ese momento que cuando eran unos críos adolescente y se miraban a los ojos pasaba lo mismo pero no querían darse cuenta-Uchiha

-Sasuke-dijo el azabache rápidamente y el rubio sonrió

-lo que quería decirte es el por que tu hijo está en una escuela como esta

-no puedo costarme una escuela privada-el rubio alzó la ceja-mis padres se dieron cuenta como era y decidieron que debía aprender a respetar a las personas, sea del nivel económico que sea

-y lo has aprendido?

-te habrás dado cuenta que mi hijo no es un niño …

-como tú-acabó Naruto lo que iba a decir el azabache que este agachó la mirada-nuca pensé que daría clases a tu hijo

-Naruto

-Namikaze-corrigió el rubio-ya no somos niños adolescentes, sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía-el rubio se dio la vuelta y dio la espalda al azabache ya que se iba a marchar

-tú no lo recuerdas, verdad?-dijo Sasuke con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar y Naruto frunció el ceño-lo que pasó-susurró pero fue escuchado-el rubio volvió a mirarlo y se extrañó por el estado del azabache

-que debo de recordar? Y que pasó? Aunque tampoco entiendo por que estás en este estado

-la fiesta

-recuerdo que tú decidiste invitarme por que tenías algo planeado para humillarme-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-yo creía que te odiaba pero a la mañana siguiente entendí algunas cosas y por eso te hacía lo que hacía, necesitaba tu atención aunque sea de esa forma

-por que no vas al grano?

-en esa fiesta tú y yo-Sasuke no continuó

-tú y yo que-exigió saber el rubio

-tú bebiste mucho, yo también, pero no tanto como tú-dijo Sasuke-quería hacerte algo para que todos se burlaran de ti pero no pude

-no quiero saber nada mas

-tú hablabas con todos, asta con mis amigos mas cercanos y conmigo no

-y que esperabas?

-y eso me enfadó, me llenó de ira, no entendía por que hablabas con todos y conmigo no, con quien tenías que hablar conmigo por ser quien era, pero eso no hacías, en un arranque de ira te llevé lejos de todos, de la fiesta y te llevé a uno de los cuartos-suspiró fuertemente Sasuke, en cambio Naruto abrió los ojos recordaba ese día de la fiesta, comenzó a beber sin parar solo por que le enfadaba ver a Sasuke tan prepotente y con apariencia soy el rey del mundo, pero también recordaba la mañana siguiente de esa fiesta, despertó en una cama que no era suya y desnudo, no había nadie con él y supuso que se acostó con alguien y por lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke ese alguien era él-no se como pasó, no se quien comenzó, pero tú y yo nos acostemos-sonrió el azabache con tristeza-recordé las palabras de Suigetsu, siempre me las decía-hubo silencio durante unos segundos-decía que necesitábamos follar para que esa tensión que teníamos se fuera, creo que estuvo en lo cierto ya que yo decidí no molestarte mas asta que te expulsaron y yo no pude decirte algo importante

-decirme algo importante?-dijo Naruto y en ese momento le vino en la mente el hijo de Sasuke

-yo … yo podía haber tenido a todo varón a mis pies, pero nunca hice nada con ellos, no te niego que algún beso o caricia, pero nunca llegué a mas lejos, solo contigo, estaba bebido pero sabía lo que hacía como que lo recuerdo-sonrió el azabache-como olvidar mi primera vez con la persona que amaba-se mordió el labio inferior como cogiendo fuerza para decir lo que iba a decir-y amo-miró los ojos azules con intensidad que le miraban incrédulo ante su declaración

-no se que decir-susurró Naruto

-no digas nada, siempre he sabido lo que sientes por mi y no es nada bueno-sonrió forzadamente Sasuke y en ese momento un trueno se escuchó, ninguno de los dos se percató de la lluvia

-necesito pensar sobre lo de …

-lo de Sora?-cortó Sasuke al rubio-no te preocupes por eso, le he criado solo

-y tus padres y hermano?-el azabache suspiró

-cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo decidieron que debía cuidarme solo, las palabras de mi padre fueron, si eres adulto para meterte en la cama con un varón también eres adulto para cuidar al hijo que vas a tener-Naruto frunció el ceño-al tiempo comprendí que gracias a mi padre pude ser mejor persona, ellos me pagaron los estudios como el lugar donde vivo, los demás gastos me los he tenido que pagar yo, mi hermano me ha ayudado como mi madre

-si asta te voy admirar, Uchiha

-Na … Namikaze-le costó decir a Sasuke-solo quiero darte las gracias por haberme dado un hijo y que gracias a eso me di cuenta que debía de dejar de ser como era para convertirme en otra persona mejor-sonrió el azabache-soy médico y salvo vidas, me llena mucho mi trabajo

-me alegra que seas feliz

-mi hijo y mi trabajo me hacen feliz-dijo Sasuke-pero a veces no lo soy por que me falta algo pero estoy resignado con eso, por que se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo-Naruto le sonrió y Sasuke miró al lado con un pequeño sonrojo

-dame tiempo, princesa-dijo el rubio y Sasuke le miró pero Naruto ya estaba alejado de él

-nunca entendí el por que me decía a si-susurró Sasuke y decidió marcharse y encontrarse con su hijo, cuando lo vio sonrió

-papi, vi al profesor marcharse con esta lluvia-dijo Sora

-seguro que vino en coche como yo lo hice-dijo Sasuke y sacó su teléfono-Sora te apetece este Sábado ir a cenar a la casa de Hinata?

-me encantaría, me río mucho con Kiba

-entonces la llamaré para decirla si podemos ir este Sábado a cenar a su casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-y eso me ha contado Sakura-dijo Naruto con el teléfono en su oreja y con la otra mano secándose el cabellos y de repente comenzó a estornudar-estoy bien, lo que pasa que comenzó a llover de repente y no tenía paraguas y me empape de pies a cabeza-dejó la toalla en la cama-mañana llámame y verás que estoy bien-el rubio sonrió

Continuará …..

El segundo capi ya está, esta historia tendrá pocos capítulos, comentar por fa


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La mañana siguiente llegó, Sasuke salió del hospital con Karin que los dos hablaban de trivialidades asta que la pelirroja decidió por el estado del azabache ya que lo vio pensativo y nostálgico

-Sasuke ha pasado algo?-dijo Karin poniéndose en frente del azabache para que dejara de caminar

-por que lo dices?-la chica frunció el ceño

-te he visto muy pensativo, a veces parecías en otro mundo-Sasuke suspiró

-ayer por la tarde le vi-dijo Sasuke la pelirroja seguía mirándolo seria-a Namikaze-Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida

-y … como fue eso, quiero decir donde lo viste?

-en la escuela de mi hijo, es su tutor

-eso es el destino-dijo Karin con una pequeña sonrisa

-tenía una reunión con él, y los demás padres también, pero yo llegué tarde por que estaba tan cansado que me dormí-miró el cielo el azabache que estaba nublado a punto de llover-llovió mucho ayer y creo que hoy pasará lo mismo

-y hablasteis?-dijo Karin para que no se desviara del tema

-hablemos-suspiró Sasuke-le dije todo

-asta lo que sientes por él y lo que sentías?

-si-dijo con un sonrojo Sasuke-no se como pude hacerlo, de pensarlo me da mucha vergüenza

-lo importante es que te hayas desahogado-dijo Karin

-para que, si se que él no me quiere-dijo Sasuke-asta me decía por mi apellido cosa que antes me decía por mi nombre-la pelirroja sonrió con diversión y Sasuke al notar eso alzó una ceja para luego fruncir el ceño

-solo falta que me digas que te dijo el apodo que te puso, como era-dijo pensativa para recordar Karin-princesita o princesa-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-no me gustaba que me dijera eso, sobre todo el tono que empleaba

-a mi me parecía que te lo decía con cariño-dijo Karin

-no digas tonterías, me lo decía con burla por la forma que me comportaba yo-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-yo no lo creo-dijo Karin y esta vio como una compañera se acercaba a ellos

-hola Karin, Sasuke -el azabache la miró y sopló de mala gana

-Sakura-dijo Karin

-que bien que te he alcanzado Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-y se puede saber por que?-dijo Sasuke de mala gana

-necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Sakura rebuscando en su bolso

-paso-dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo miró con un juego de llaves en la mano y en la otra un papel con un bolígrafo

-se trata de un paciente-dijo Sakura

-es el que te llamó tan tarde y tuviste que salir del hospital?-dijo Karin y Sakura afirmó con la cabeza

-y por que no vas tú?-dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a la chica de pelo rosa

-primero te lo mando a ti por que soy tu jefa y es una orden-dijo Sakura escribiendo en el papel-y segundo no tengo tiempo para ir, además te estoy haciendo un favor-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-seguro que es un viejo que se quiere propasar con ella, Sasuke-dijo Karin para calmar un poco el ambiente por que Sasuke siempre que hablaba con Sakura se notaba que no le agradaba

-y quieres que se propase conmigo?-dijo Sasuke

-tú sabes defenderte-dijo con una sonrisa Karin-con tu presencia de mal humorado y tu agresividad no podrá propasarse contigo-sonrió divertida Karin-además puede que sea tu príncipe azul ese paciente

-has dicho que es un viejo-dijo Sasuke

-puede que lo sea pero también puede ser un varón joven-dijo Karin

-no es ningún viejo, tiene la misma edad que nosotros-dijo Sakura-solo tienes que ir a su casa ya que está enfermo, la noche la a pasado con fiebre, le inyectas el medicamento y te vas-Sasuke sopló

-de acuerdo-dijo con pesar Sasuke

-toma las llaves de su apartamento y en este papel te escrito su dirección-dijo Sakura y Sasuke cogió las llaves y el papel-confío en ti, ahora me voy-y la chica de pelo rosa se fue dejando a la pelirroja y al azabache solo

-siempre me fastidia-dijo Sasuke guardando las llaves en su bolsa, Karin rodó los ojos

-lo que te pasa es que Sakura y Naruto tuvieron una relación sentimental-Sasuke la miró con odio

-seguro que aún la tienen-dijo Sasuke

-te dije que rompieron su noviazgo

-y quien dice que no siguen acostándose?-Karin sopló

-Sakura y Naruto solo son amigos pero si tú quieres pensar que tienen algo mas es tú problema

-me voy a ver a ese paciente

-sabes una cosa, necesitas un buen polvo, Sasuke-dijo Karin sonriendo

-hablas como si en estos años no me he acostado con nadie

-eso dices tú

-que no te crees que estado con algún varón?

-sinceramente creo que lo dices para que no te atosiguemos sobre ese tema

-me voy-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-que te valla bien estos días libres que tienes

-lo mismo digo, Karin-dijo Sasuke para luego alejarse de su amiga

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke entró lentamente y sin hacer ruido al apartamento del paciente que le dijo Sakura, miró el lugar que no era muy grande pero si notó que estaba algo desordenado y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño

-hola-alzó la voz Sasuke para que el dueño del apartamento supiera que había llegado-soy el médico, la doctora Haruno me dijo que viniera para revisarlo-el azabache no escuchó respuesta y suspiró, decidió adentrarse mas asta llegar al cuarto ya que lo mas seguro que estuviera allí por que Sakura le dijo que por la noche tenía fiebre, entró al cuarto y miró la cama donde había un bulto acostado y tapado, tenía la cabeza cubierta por las mantas, suspiró y se acercó a la cama, dejó su maletín en el suelo y pudo apreciar algo de cabello rubio como la respiración algo agitada de la persona, Sasuke inmediatamente supo que esa persona podría tener fiebre y de su maletín cogió un termómetro, volvió a mirar a la persona de la cama y decidió destaparla, fue fácil hacerlo pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos sorprendido-Naruto-susurró y puso boca arriba el cuerpo por que estaba de lado, pudo ver como estaba sonrojado, tocó la frente e inmediatamente puso el termómetro al rubio, mientras esperaba a que pitara miraba el rostro del rubio y pasó su mano por la mejilla-la lluvia de ayer-llegó a la conclusión del estado del rubio, escuchó el pitido del termómetro y se lo quitó al rubio para mirarlo, inmediatamente frunció el ceño ya que tenía la fiebre muy alta, dejó el termómetro en la mesita de al lado de la cama y rápidamente cogió un botecito con un líquido y una jeringuilla, la aguja la puso en el pequeño agujero del botecito y el líquido se puso en la jeringuilla, cogió un algodón y alcohol, para luego coger el brazo del rubio y pasar el algodón en el brazo para luego pincharle e introducir el líquido por la vena-esto te bajará la fiebre-tiró la aguja como la jeringuilla a a basura y cogió una silla para ponerse al lado de la cama, pero antes llenó de agua una palangana y cogió un trapo, escurrió el trapo y lo puso en la frente del rubio-dentro de unos minutos comenzaras a encontrarte mejor-puso sus codos en su rodillas y sus manos en su rostro y se quedó mirando al rubio, Sasuke sabía que si en ese momento entraba alguien y le veía a si le diría que parecía un idiota con cara de enamorado

Sasuke se quedó en todo momento al lado del rubio, cambiaba el trapo cuando lo veía conveniente y pudo apreciar que la fiebre disminuyo un poco, miró el reloj y supo que era hora de salida de su hijo de la escuela, cogió su teléfono y envió un mensaje a su hermano Itachi para que fuera a su apartamento para la hora de la llegada de Sora y a si que se lo llevara a su casa ya que él quería quedarse al lado del rubio, las horas pasaban y miró por la ventana viendo como el cielo oscurecía y su estómago pedía alimento por que llevaba sin comer todo el día, solo tomaba café desde que había llegado al apartamento, se levantó de la silla

-ahora vuelvo, Naruto, necesito comer algo, solo espero que tengas algo comestible-Sasuke no recibió respuesta solo la respiración tranquila del rubio y sonrió, salió del cuarto y fue a la pequeña sonrisa, miró en el mueble y vio botes de Ramen instantánea y frunció el ceño, abrió la nevera y vio que había lechuga, tomate y algunas cosas mas como pan de molde, decidió hacerse un sándwich, cuando se lo hizo fue hacia el cuarto y se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar, se comió tranquilamente el sándwich sin dejar de mirar el rostro apacible del rubio

El tiempo seguía pasando y Sasuke que estaba sentado en la silla sin poder aguantarlo se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio y el sueño que tenía, negó la cabeza rápidamente y vio como el rubio estaba de lado mirando a su dirección, Sasuke le veía bien, la fiebre se había esfumado y le tubo que inyectar dos veces por que la fiebre subió, podría irse a su casa a descansar pero no quería hacerlo, quería estar en ese lugar para estar al lado del rubio, vio la mano del rubio y sin pensarlo la entrelazó para luego poner su brazo en la cama de una forma para que su cabeza quedara apoyada en el como si fuese una almohada y también para poder mirar al rubio que este dormía tranquilamente y muy cerca de su rostro, solo con eso sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

-te amo, Naruto-susurró antes de quedarse dormido

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó, y comenzó abrir sus ojos azules lentamente, podía sentir un calos agradable en su mano y eso le hizo sonreír, cuando abrió sus ojos completamente y pudo enfocar bien su vista lo primero que vio fue el rostro pacifico y dormido de Sasuke, Naruto se le quedó mirando sin comprender el porque estaba en su cuarto y de inmediato le vino la imagen de su amiga Sakura

-ella tuvo que ver en esto-susurró mas para él pero seguía mirando al azabache-hermoso, siempre lo pensé de ti, princesita-soltó el agarre de su mano y comenzó a levantarse lentamente para no despertar al azabache

-Naruto-el rubio miró al azabache al escuchar su nombre y pudo ver que estaba dormido-te amo-el rubio abrió con sorpresa sus ojos para luego sonreír y salir de la cama, se puso al lado del azabache y con cuidado para no despertarlo lo puso en la cama

-debes de estar agotado-dijo en un susurro Naruto después de tapar al azabache y se le quedó mirando unos segundos para luego acercarse a la mejilla de este-gracias por cuidar de mi-besó la mejilla del azabache que este dormía sin intención de despertar, Naruto acaricio unas hebras azabaches con una sonrisa-yo también te amo, princesa-y sin mas salió de su cuarto con algo de ropa para ir al baño y darse una ducha, pero su sonrisa no se le iba de su rostro de solo pensar que Sasuke estuvo a su lado cuando estaba enfermo, eso decía mucho del azabache

Se estiró perezosamente en esa cama y asta que su cerebro asimiló que estaba en una cama abrió sus ojos ampliamente y se levantó

-como … como he llegado a la cama?-se preguntó a si mismo sin comprender, miró el lugar y se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba en la cama como en el cuarto, se mordió el labio inferior-ya debe de estar recuperado-susurró-será mejor que me valla a casa-cogió su maletín y miró la hora-dormí mucho-se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto, no se sentía bien emocionalmente, creía que cuando despertara estaría Naruto en la cama, pero al despertar y encontrarse el mismo en la cama y el rubio no estar solo pudo pensar que a Naruto le daba igual, cuando llegó a la sala y a si poder irse del apartamento escuchó una voz y miró a la persona que hablaba que era Naruto y este hablaba con alguien por teléfono

-entonces iré a la escuela en la semana que entra-Sasuke supuso que era con los de la escuela con quien hablaba-si, estaré al cien por cien-los ojos azules se dieron cuenta de su presencia y miró sus ojos negros-adiós-Sasuke pudo ver la sonrisa del rubio que por primera vez le dirigía y eso le puso algo nervioso-Sasuke, por que no me ayudas hacer algo para comer-el azabache parpadeó varias veces asta que sonrió, dejó su maletín al lado de la puerta y se acercó al rubio-estoy seguro que tú tienes mas idea que yo con esto de la comida

-me di cuenta que tienes botes de Ramen instantáneos

-los amo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró

-no son nada sanos-el rubio frunció el ceño-pero podemos hacer algo para comer-sonrió Sasuke y Naruto neutralizó su expresión-te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras cogió unas verduras y las comenzaba a partir a trozos en cambio Naruto sacó carne y al escuchar esa pregunta sonrió

-si-dijo Naruto-gracias por estar cuidándome

-lo hice por que era lo correcto y por que quería estar-suspiró fuertemente Sasuke-contigo

-te dijo Sakura?-Sasuke frunció el ceño y eso lo notó el rubio

-si

-Sakura es muy buena amiga, algo violenta, pero es muy buena amiga, ella será una excelente esposa y madre en un futuro-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-la quieres?

-si-dijo inmediatamente Naruto y Sasuke dejó e cuchillo para irse ya que no quería escuchar esa respuesta tan sincera que a él le dolía

-tengo que irme

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y este le miró y el rubio vio los ojos negros humedecidos-a Sakura la quiero como una amiga, fuimos pareja pero no funcionó por que nos veíamos como amigos y a parte que yo no estaba enamorado de ella-Sasuke miró al lado-estoy enamorado de otra persona desde hace muchos años-Sasuke le miró sin entender-éramos muy diferentes en todos los sentidos, él me odiaba o por lo menos es lo que yo creía o me hizo creer

-entonces él siente algo por ti?-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto-me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo dijo y no supe que contestar, por eso necesitaba pensar, pero ahora, en estos momentos se que sus sentimientos son verdaderos-sonrió el rubio y el azabache vio tan sincera y llena de cariño esa sonrisa que se entristeció y solo pudo decir en su mente lo afortunado que era esa persona

-deberías de decirle-dijo como pudo Sasuke-yo necesito irme en este momento-el azabache le dio la espalda para irse

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el azabache paró de caminar-creía que eras mas inteligente-Sasuke frunció el ceño-pero creo que debería ser mas directo contigo-el azabache se giró para mirar al rubio que le seguía sonriendo-te amo-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido y puso su mano en la boca, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros y su respiración comenzó a ir mas rápida, Naruto al ver su estado se preocupó-Sasuke-se quiso acercar pero el azabache dio un paso atrás

-lo dices en serio? No quieres burlarte de mi? Por que si para ti es un juego me destrozarías, no quiero creer algo que no es

-mírame-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos a cada lado de las mejillas del azabache-yo no jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie y menos con los tuyos-le quitó con un dedo las lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla-te digo la verdad y quiero que me creas, te amo, Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache se mordió el labio inferior para luego abrazar al rubio como si la vida dependiera de eso

-yo … yo también te amo-Naruto que correspondía ese abrazo besó la cabeza azabache y luego lo separó de su cuerpo, Sasuke se quitó las lágrimas con su mano con una sonrisa

-se que nunca te lo he dicho, pero para mi eras el mas hermoso-Sasuke se sonrojó y notó el tacto de la mano del rubio en su mejilla y puso su mano encima de la mano del rubio, ninguno de los dos se dejaban de mirar a los ojos del contrario con cariño y amor, asta que el rubio se acercó al rostro del azabache que este iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente asta que sintió los labios del rubio en sus labios dándole un beso lento que hacía que los dos saborearan toda la boca y labios del contrario, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron con una sonrisa y Naruto besó la mejilla del azabache-acabamos de hacer la comida, princesa-el rubio le guiñó un ojo para ir hacia donde estaba todo por preparar para la comida, Sasuke le sonrió y fue donde el rubio

-de a partir de ahora te voy hacer comer solo comida sana-dijo Sasuke

-el Ramen es sano

-lo comerás y creo que es mucho una vez a la semana

-que-alzó la voz Naruto-eso no es justo

-si es justo y lo sabes-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-esto es lo malo de tener pareja-dijo con un puchero Naruto y Sasuke le miró incrédulo

-que has dicho?-Naruto le miró sin comprender-lo último que has dicho

-que esto es lo malo de tener pareja?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-no somos pareja?-el azabache seguía mirándolo-tengo que pedírtelo?-Sasuke no le quitaba ojo-en eso soy bastante malo-sonrió a Sasuke y se le acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios-quieres ser mi novio, Sasuke?-el azabache sonrió

-me encantaría-dijo Sasuke

-ahora debo de acordarme este día para celebrar y todas esas cosas, con la mala memoria que tengo-dijo recriminándose a él mismo el rubio

-pues mas vale que te aprendas este día por que lo quiero celebrar todos los años

-de acuerdo, me la aprenderé -dijo resignado Naruto y Sasuke sonrió

Los dos acabaron de comer, después de limpiar los trastes sucios decidieron sentarse en el sofá y ver cualquier cosa que hicieran en la televisión

-no te sientes mal, no?-dijo Sasuke

-estoy bien, lo raro es que enfermara-dijo Naruto y el azabache le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-te enfermaste por estar bajo la lluvia

-no creía que lloviera, por eso no llevé nada para cubrirme ni el coche

-y caminaste desde la escuela asta aquí?

-no, vine corriendo-sonrió el rubio

-idiota-susurró Sasuke y el rubio suspiro pasando su mano por su cabeza-déjame un momento-Sasuke quitó la mano del rubio de su cabeza con delicadeza para pasar su mano por la frente y frunció el ceño-tienes algo de fiebre, lo mejor es que vallas a recostarte

-estoy bien-susurró Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados

-te vas a descansar a la cama y no vas a replicar nada-dijo con autoridad Sasuke y Naruto lo miró para luego suspirar con pesadez

-lo haré pero no es por que me lo estés ordenando-se levantó el rubio y Sasuke sopló frustrado me acompañas?

-que!

-si estás conmigo me recuperaré mas pronto-dijo Naruto y agarró la mano del azabache

-espera, te daré algo para que la fiebre baje-dijo Sasuke soltando el agarre y se dirigió a su maletín, Naruto solo se fue a su cuarto por que se sentía cansado de repente, Sasuke cuando cogió la medicina fue hacia el cuarto, cuando entró vio al rubio acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la frente masajeándola, el azabache se sentó en la cama y le dio el medicamento, una vez echo Naruto le dejó un hueco en la cama al azabache para que se tumbara y Sasuke lo hizo, quedaron uno en frente del otro mirándose a los ojos, Naruto poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos

-no se lo que me has dado pero me está dando mucho sueño-susurró Naruto y el azabache solo sonrió y acarició el cabello rubio

-a mi también me está dando mucho sueño-Naruto le sonrió para acabar de cerrar sus ojos, Sasuke solo se acomodó mejor en el cuerpo del rubio para abrazarle por la cintura y cerró los ojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos negros estando en la misma posición, se iba a levantar pero los brazos que le rodaban se lo impidió, miró al rubio que estaba despierto y le miraba

-estás mejor?

-si-dijo Naruto-me gusta estar a si contigo

-a mi también-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le acarició la mejilla -te quiero y tú?

-no-dijo sincero Naruto y el azabache frunció el ceño e iba a levantarse pero el rubio se lo impidió para acercarse a su oído-yo te amo-Sasuke le miró a los ojos y sonrió, el rubio solo se acercó a los labios del azabache y besarle lentamente y fue correspondido de la misma forma, se separaron un poco para luego volver a besarse pero esta vez con brusquedad, Sasuke puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y Naruto en la cintura contraria para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo, volvieron a separarse y se miraron a los ojos y los dos vieron lujuria en ellos y pasión, el rubio volvió atacar los labios del azabache y comenzar acariciar la espalda de este y ponerlas al final en su trasero, Sasuke gimió dentro del beso mientras acariciaba y revolvía mas los cabellos rubios, Naruto con rapidez se puso en cima del azabache y se separó del beso, miró los ojos negros y vio en ellos lo mismo lo que él trasmitía, volvió a besar esos labios entre abiertos con agresividad, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, mientras que lentamente le quitaba la ropa al azabache, que este hacía los mismo con el rubio, se quitaron la parte de ariba para volver a besarse en los labios acariciaban el cuerpo contrario y Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello blanquecino de Sasuke, mordía de vez en cuando asta dejarle marca y bajó asta su pecho, podía ver como el pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba con rapidez como su corazón latía con fuerza, también podía sentir los suspiros que hacía de placer, bajó la boca del rubio asta el ombligo y con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones asta que los desabrochó para quitarle las prendas y dejarle desnudo, el rubio miró al azabache que estaba con la boca entre abierta, las respiración rápida y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, besó esos labios y cuando se separó le besó la mejilla-no te contengas-ordenó y bajó asta el miembro de Sasuke que estaba erguido, Naruto comenzó a lamerlo como si fuese un helado durante unos segundos y Sasuke solo podía cerrar los ojos del placer y cerrar los puños con la sabana asta que sintió algo caliento en su miembro y supo que el rubio estaba engullendo su miembro, no pudo evitar de gemir con fuerza y placer, la succión era lenta y pausado y Sasuke quería que fuese mas rápido, puso sus manos en el cabello rubio y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la succión sin poder evitar gemir fuerte, asta que comenzó a sentir que iba a correr se

-Naruto, amor, me voy a correr-el rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar ese amor de la boca del azabache y fue mas rápido asta que sintió como se corrió y se le llenó la boca de ese líquido blanquecino de su amante, levantó la cabeza y vio como Sasuke intentaba controlar su respiración mientras se limpiaba un poco los labios y se relamía, se acercó a los labios entre abiertos que tenía en la comisura de los labios algo de saliva

-exquisito-susurró en los labios contrarios y los besó como si no hubiera un mañana, Sasuke solo pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y este volvió al cuello blanquecino para besarlo y lamerlo

-sabes, Naruto-dijo como pudo Sasuke-yo tampoco te quiero-el rubio inconscientemente sonrió-yo te amo mas que ha mi vida-comenzó a acariciar la espalda del rubio asta que llegaron sus manos a los pantalones para comenzar a desabrocharlos

-no vallas tan rápido princesa-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos negros y metiendo tres dedos en su boca para ensalivarlos, Sasuke solo se quedó embobado con esa imagen que para él era muy excitante y lo pudo notar ya que su miembro comenzaba a erguirse, Naruto sacó sus dedos de la boca y los puso en los labios de Sasuke y pasarlos por ellos lentamente, Sasuke rápidamente los cogió y los metió en su boca para acabar de ensalivarlos, Naruto no quitaba la mirada de esa escena ya que ver al azabache como ensalivaba sus dedos de esa forma, con los ojos cerrados, sacando la lengua para chupar los dedos de arriba abajo, meterlos en su boca, creía que iba a explotar-se acabó-dijo serio Naruto sacando sus dedos de la boca del azabache-si sigues a si me correré antes de comenzar-se quitó sus pantalones como su ropa interior y suspiró de placer al tener liberado su miembro erecto, Sasuke miró el miembro del rubio y sopló pensando que eso le iba a doler horrores, pero también sabía que era lo que quería y que también sentiría placer como años atrás

-si te atreves a correrte en este momento, te mato-dijo con diversión Sasuke y Naruto le sonrió para besarlo y comenzó a preparar la entrada del azabache, primero metió un dedo, luego el segundo y al final el tercero-es … suficiente-dijo como pudo Sasuke-te quiero dentro-ordenó y Naruto sacó sus dedos y se posicionó para poder penetrar al azabache, que este puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, los dos se miraron a los ojos-te amo-Naruto sonrió y besó la frente del azabache

-si no quieres que siga este es el momento, luego no podré detenerme-besando en un beso rápido los labios del azabache

-si en ningún momento … no hubiera querido esto, te hubiera pateado asta romperme el pie-dijo con diversión Sasuke y Naruto sonrió para comenzar a entrar-hazlo de una vez

-estás muy estrecho-dijo Naruto para luego con fuerza entrar en una sola estocada y quedarse quito al estar dentro, Sasuke solo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza por el dolor que sentía, pero sabía que iba a pasar, como pasó en el pasado-desde … cuando no lo has hecho?-no hubo respuesta a eso solo una mirada con el ceño fruncido-eso estuvo de mas-susurró Naruto y Sasuke lo atrajo a su rostro para besarle en los labios

-lo … único que siempre quise … es que fueses tú -el rubio solo lo miró sin entender pero lo dejó de lado para comenzar a masturbar lentamente al azabache para que se fuera el dolor que sentía-puedes … moverte-Naruto ante la petición comenzó a moverse lentamente escuchando pequeños gemidos que salía de la boca del azabache-mas … rápido-y volvió hacer caso al azabache el rubio haciendo estocadas mas rápidas y fuertes que hacían que la cama se moviera con brusquedad, Sasuke como Naruto comenzaron a gemir de placer diciendo el nombre del contrario asta que los dos se corrieron a la vez llegando al clímax, Naruto después de recuperar un poco la respiración salió del interior del azabache para tumbarse a su lado y mirar al azabache que este seguía intentando que su respiración se regulase

-estás bien?-Sasuke miró al rubio con una sonrisa

-mejor que nunca-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo abrazó y Sasuke puso su cabeza en el pecho del rubio-Naruto-lo llamó

-dime

-tú …-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que no pudo ver el rubio-has estado con muchas chicas y Donceles?-el rubio no se esperó esa pregunta y miró al azabache

-a que viene eso?

-curiosidad

-y tú?-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-primero contéstame a mi pregunta-dijo Sasuke-aunque ya te lo he dicho-ahora fue turno del rubio en alzar una ceja-si no me contesta es por que has estado con muchos

-crees que soy un rompe corazones?-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-se como te miraban en la escuela las chicas y los Donceles

-a si? Y según tú como me miraban?-Sasuke sopló con enfado-ellos me miraban como tú me mirabas a mi

-pues si eras idiota-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos

-te diré si es lo que quieres saber-dijo Naruto pasando del insulto y Sasuke le miró atentamente sin entender el por que tanto interés-mi primera vez fue en la fiesta, y como sabrás fuiste tú el primero, solo por que me lo dijiste por que no me acuerdo nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros-sonrió-como sabrás me expulsaron por golpear aún Doncel egocéntrico que se creía el Rey del mundo-dijo con diversión y Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pero no le iba a interrumpir-comencé a estudiar en la escuela pública, y como sabrás no soy de piedra, salí con dos chicas que me duraron bastante poco por que éramos bastante diferente, luego vino Sakura que es con la que duré mas y después un Doncel, que ahora que me pongo a pensar se parecía mucho a ti y creo que inconscientemente lo sabía y por eso le dejé, solo he tenido cuatro parejas, la única que valió la pena era Sakura pero nos dimos cuenta que nos veíamos como amigos por lo menos yo, aunque ella sabe que nunca la veré como mujer, por eso ella ya no intenta nada conmigo, solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos-sonrió a Sasuke que este se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y las piernas estiradas, miraba sus manos que estaban en su regazo

-al … alguna vez pensaste en mi?-dijo con tristeza Sasuke y Naruto se sentó de la misma forma que Sasuke y lo miraba con los ojos bien abierto asta que hizo una pequeña sonrisa, acarició los cabellos del rostro de Sasuke con delicadeza

-sinceramente si-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró-siempre pensé en ti, aunque solo dijera que no te soportaba-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior e iba a decir algo pero el rubio siguió-al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que lo sentía por ti no era odio ni rabia si no otra cosa pero yo la disfrazaba que no me agradabas, las personas mas cercanas a mi me hicieron ver de mis sentimientos hacia a ti, pero yo sabía que estar contigo era imposible, tú me odiabas y me despreciabas-sonrió con tristeza-pero a sido bueno encontrarte para saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos-Sasuke sonrió y besó al rubio en un beso corto-la sorpresa fue lo de tener un hijo contigo y debo de agradecerte de haberlo criado como lo has criado

-Sora se parece mucho a mi pero también tiene muchas cosas, le gusta mucho ayudar a las personas, luchar por causas que no tienen remedio, hace cosas sin pensar, le da igual rebatir con un varón o con un profesor para demostrar lo justo de las cosas, aunque no lo creas y te demostrara que te odiaba me fijaba en ti y pude saber como eras

-y tú Sasuke, has tenido pareja en este tiempo? Aunque lo mas seguro es que si-Sasuke le sonrió

-te lo dije antes-dijo Sasuke-pero tendré que ser mas especifico para que entiendas-el rubio frunció el ceño

-no recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho-dijo Naruto

-no te niego que algún varón se me declarara pero yo los rechazaba, no tenía tiempo para eso-dijo Sasuke-tener un niño pequeño te absorbe mucho tiempo, también estudiar y tener que trabajar, en otras palabras, no tenía nada de tiempo, aunque yo no estaba con la labor, de solo de pensar de estar con alguien a quien no amaba me asqueaba, solo quería estar con la persona que a la que amaba-el azabache miró a los ojos azules ya que estaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas-yo estaba enamorado de ti, Naruto, solo quería estar contigo-se sonrojó e hizo una sonrisa, Naruto solo sonrió y besó los labios del azabache con pasión

-te amo-susurró el rubio

-y yo a ti-dijo Sasuke-pero creo que deberíamos ducharnos-el rubio le sonrió con diversión

-vamos a ducharnos-dijo Naruto levantándose y fue para levantar al azabache-los dos juntos-le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke se sonrojó

-en la ducha-dijo avergonzado-tú y yo?

-claro con quien mas-dijo Naruto y se acercó al oído del azabache-preparado para una segunda ronda, princesa?-Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse pero hizo una sonrisa

-a que esperamos-dijo Sasuke se levantó y fue él el que llevó a Naruto al baño

Continuará …..

Otro capi que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Pasó una semana, Sasuke y Naruto se veían todos los días, en esa semana actuaban como pareja, salían a pasear, comer, Naruto como era profesor de Sora intentó acercarse poco a poco al mas pequeño que este se extrañó al principio pero se fue acostumbrando al rubio como que le cogió cariño, ya que le dijo que su padre y él se conocían y que eran amigos, esto se lo comentó a su padre que este le dijo que era verdad, y eso fue un motivo para abrirse a su profesor y cogerle confianza

La cena en la que iban a ir no fueron ya que Naruto al estar enfermo Sasuke decidió no ir para prevenir, pero Sasuke como Naruto llamaron a Hinata por separado para ir a la cena el próximo Sábado

Era un día que Naruto y Sora no tenían clase y Sasuke no trabajaba, el azabache después de pensarlo y hablar con su hijo sobre su padre varón sin decirle el nombre, decidieron los dos adultos quedar a comer con el mas pequeño, fueron aún restaurante familiar Sasuke y Sora solos para luego unirse a ellos Naruto

Sasuke y Sora estaban sentados en una mesa tranquilamente, Sasuke aunque no lo aparentaba estaba nervioso por la reacción de Sora, el mas pequeño estaba concentrado en que pedir aunque estuviera un poco nervioso por que sabía que le iba a presentar a su padre varón, Sora miró a su padre y notó nerviosismo, suspiró y decidió hablar de algo que sentía para que su padre se lo aclarara por que lo que sentía le confundía

-papi, quiero decirte algo importante-dijo Sora

-de que se trata?

-como me dijiste que conocías al profesor Naruto quería comentarte algo sobre él-Sasuke solo le miraba sorprendido ya que pensó que se había dado cuenta de su parentesco con Naruto-recuerdas que te dije que mis compañeras y compañeros Donceles lo ven que es guapo?

-y eso que tiene que ver?-Sora alzó una ceja ya que vio el ceño fruncido de su padre a parte que agarró uno de los cubiertos con fuerza

-lo que pasa es que yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Sora sonrojado, Sasuke solo abrió los ojos y parpadeó seguidamente

-que!

-como se acercado a mi en estos días y lo he conocido mejor-Sora se mordió el labio inferior sonrojado-creo que me gusta

-que has dicho?

-me da la impresión que siente lo mismo por mi-sonrió Sora para luego suspirar, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño-pero a veces creo que no es a si, y yo creo que no siento eso, pero se que hay algo que me une a él y eso me confunde mucho

-te gusta Naruto?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke para luego mirar la mesa negando con la cabeza-eso no puede ser

-que crees que es lo que me pasa?-dijo Sora dejando de lado lo que le dijo su padre

-confundes cariño con enamoramiento-dijo serio Sasuke-eres pequeño y lo confundes, puede que te agrade o lo admires, por eso lo confundes además es algo que no debe de pasarte por la cabeza por los lazos que te une a él

-los lazos que me unen a él?-dijo confundido Sora-no te entiendo

-verás Sora-suspiró fuertemente Sasuke-en este tiempo te hablado de tu padre varón-el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-me has dicho que hoy me lo presentaras-dijo serio Sora

-quiero que sepas a parte que te lo dije que él no sabía de tu existencia, se lo dije cuando lo vi hace unos días, por eso él se acercado a ti para conocerte-Sasuke miraba detenidamente a su hijo que este se quedó confundido

-que se acercado a mi? Pero no se acercado nadie en particular a mi-Sasuke suspiró

-te lo volveré a explicar-dijo Sasuke-recuerdas que te dije que Naruto y yo nos conocimos de adolescentes?

-si, y que erais amigos-dijo Sora-que tiene que ver Naruto con mi padre varón

-Naruto y yo no éramos amigos-Sora le miraba pero pensando que tenía que ver su profesor con su padre varón-siempre nos peleábamos, no nos gustábamos o al menos eso queríamos aparentar ante todos y sobre todo no queríamos indagar o pensar que era realmente lo que sentíamos -Sasuke puso el codo en la mesa y su mano en su rostro-asta que un día me di cuenta lo que sentía por Naruto, dejé de burlarme de él y conseguí que le expulsaran de la escuela, algo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos desde el día que le vi por primera vez

-por que-susurró Sora mirando la mesa por que había sacado sus propias conclusiones, ya que no era normal que su padre sacara a Naruto en una historia pasada sobre su padre varón

-Naruto era becado en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de Konoha, yo era un chico caprichoso que venía de una familia mas adineradas de este lugar, y no aceptaba que un becado o mejor dicho que una persona pobre se mezclara con nosotros

-nunca me hubiera esperado eso de ti

-yo era a si, pero afortunadamente cambié

-me alegro por eso-dijo Sora pensativo-papi-dijo serio y Sasuke le miró con seriedad-me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de mi profesor sin darte cuenta?

-si

-no entiendo lo de relaciones sentimentales, pero tengo entendido que dos personas cuando se aman deciden tener hijos-dijo con algo de tristeza Sora-donde entro yo en eso?-Sasuke solo lo miró con cariño y cogió su mano-me estás diciendo que Naruto es mi padre? Por eso me has contado eso?

-por eso sientes que tienes un vinculo con él-dijo Sasuke acariciando la mano de su hijo con cariño-Naruto es tu padre-Sora se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera llorar

-Naruto sentía lo mismo que tú en ese tiempo?

-claro que lo sentía-los dos Donceles miraron hacia la tercera voz, Sasuke sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Naruto y Sora solo se le quedó mirando, el rubio se sentó al lado de Sasuke que quitó su mano de la mano de su hijo-pero me centraba mas en querer odiar a Sasuke, pero me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta, asta me atrevo a decir que los dos nos enamoremos nada mas vernos-los dos adultos se miraron con complicidad y cariño, con una sonrisa dulce, Sora solo los miraba y vio en las miradas que se dirigían tanto cariño y amor que no pudo evitar de sonreír

-siempre quise saber quien es mi padre-los dos adultos le miraron

-por que no me preguntaste? Te hubiera dicho-Sora se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia

-cuando era mas pequeño te pregunté, me dijiste que él no sabía de mi y que tú cometiste un error, pero lo dijiste con tanta tristeza que decidí no preguntarte mas sobre ese tema-Sora cogió la carta del menú de la comida y la comenzó a leer

-debiste de preguntarme-dijo serio Sasuke

-lo importante que ya se quien es-dijo Sora para comenzar a mirar a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-voy a ser la envidia de todas mis compañeras y compañeros Donceles

-por que-dijo Naruto sin entender y Sasuke rodó los ojos, Sora solo sonrió de medio lado

-solo voy a decir que me haré rico-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este volvió a coger la carta del menú para mirarlo, el rubio volvió a mirar a Sora

-no puedes dejarme a si, yo también quiero hacerme rico-Sasuke miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-cuando diga que eres mi padre seré la envidia de todas las chicas y Donceles

-por que soy tu profesor? Pues eso hará que sea mas duro contigo

-no me refería a eso, pero no es justo que lo sepas, me debe de veneficiar que mi padre sea mi profesor

-entonces a que te refieres?

-las chicas y Donceles piensan que eres guapo, y al tenerte a mi lado puedo hacerte alguna foto y venderla-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Sora se puso a pensar para luego sonreír con malicia-aunque me gusta mas lo de conseguir mas dinero diciéndoles que os prepararía una cita o algo a si

-que-alzó la voz Naruto

-ni te atrevas Sora-amenazó Sasuke

-sabes que soy capaz de eso, soy un as para los negocios, soy como el tío Itachi en eso-dijo con orgullo el niño

-pero eso está mal-dijo Naruto y los dos Donceles le miraron-son muy pequeños para mi-Sasuke solo atinó a pellizcar en el brazo al rubio-por que hiciste eso

-por idiota-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-que te crees que voy a permitir que tengas citas con alguna chica o Doncel, ni en tus sueños-dijo con enfado Sora-es solo para sacar dinero para la universidad, el tío Itachi hacía lo mismo con mi papi

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-como que mi hermano hacía eso

-él me contó, pero no permitía que esas citas llegasen, ni siquiera te enterabas-dijo de lo mas normal Sora y miró a Naruto serio-y ya que estamos en confianza Naruto quiero decirte una cosa, no voy a permitir que salgas a citas con ninguna chica o Doncel de tu edad, por que yo arruinaré esa cita

-me estás amenazando?-Sora sonrió de medio lado con malicia

-si-dijo Sora-le haré pasar muy mal rato esa cita que tengas, lo he hecho en el pasado con los varones que se acercado a mi papi y puedo hacerlo otra vez-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este se encogió de hombros-y como soy el hijo de ambos solo voy aceptar que vosotros dos estéis juntos y voy hacer lo que sea para que estéis juntos, eso es lo que quiere todo hijo y yo quiero eso

-eso significa que me aceptas?-Sora sonrió

-si-dijo Sora-pero las ganancias van a ser enormes

-me quiere vender al mejor postor-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke que este le sonrió de medio lado

-cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nadie se lo quita-dijo Sasuke-ha heredado eso de los dos-Sasuke le guiñó el ojo

-si salgo ganando, está bien, pero solo espero que no me echen del trabajo-dijo con un suspiro Naruto-mi padre me mata y mi madre me descuartiza

-se les pasará cuando conozcan a su único y adorado nieto-dijo Sora sonriendo para luego fruncir el ceño-por que soy el único nieto que tiene, cierto'

-eres el único-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke-por ahora-Sasuke se sonrojó y Sora les miró sin entender

-por que dijiste eso?-dijo Sora

-hay algo que no tendrás que hacer-dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Sasuke y enseñar sus manos entrelazadas a su hijo-Sasuke y yo hemos decidido estar juntos como pareja

-de verdad?

-si-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-genial-dijo feliz Sora-ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a Takeshi

-quien es Takeshi?-dijo Naruto

-su amigo varón-dijo como si nada Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño, Sora se levantó

-préstame tu teléfono papi-dijo Sora y Sasuke se lo dio, el mas pequeño estuvo unos segundos tocando el teléfono asta que se sentó entre medio de sus padre-como la familia que somos hay que hacer una foto-los dos adultos sonrieron y miraron en dirección al teléfono

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La cena llegó, el primero en llegar fue Naruto que mas ver a Hinata la besó en la mejilla y a Kiba como amigo de la infancia le abrazó con fuerza, el rubio al entrar a la sala donde ya estaba preparada una gran mesa se sorprendió al ver a su amiga Sakura que esta le sonrió para abrazarle seguidamente y besarle en la mejilla, Naruto al separarse de Sakura miró la mesa y se extrañó ya que había mas cubiertos puestos que personas que iban

-has invitado a mucha gente, Hinata?-dijo Naruto y ella como los otros dos sonrieron

-he invitado a nuestros amigos de la escuela-dijo Hinata-ya sabes como todos tenemos trabajos tenemos poco tiempo para vernos y hablar

-Shikamaru y Chouji vendrán?-dijo ilusionado Naruto

-si-dijo Hinata sonriendo-los cuatro otra vez reunidos como cuando te conocimos

-y quien mas van a venir?-dijo Naruto

-te acuerdas, te Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin?-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-claro que me acuerdo de ellos-dijo Naruto

-pues le dije a Karin por que trabaja en el hospital y ella aceptó y se lo dijo a ellos dos, a parte que ella está con Suigetsu-dijo Sakura

-pero esos dos no paraban de pelear-dijo sorprendido por la relación de Karin y Suigetsu

-del odio al amor hay un paso-dijo Kiba sonriendo con picardía

-también vendrá Gaara con su nuevo novio-dijo Hinata

-espero que este sea el definitivo-dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido-desde que le dejaste ha estado dando tumbos, de novio en novio

-antes también era a si-dijo Kiba como pensativo-también viene Shino

-eso me alegra, siempre Shino fue un poco raro -dijo Naruto y Kiba le sonrió con diversión

-Sakura a invitado a alguien para que lo conozcamos-dijo Kiba y Naruto la miró

-de verdad?-dijo incrédulo Naruto por que la chica no encontraba al chico ideal siempre le encontraba algún defecto

-es muy enérgico-dijo Kiba intentando no reír, la chica de pelo rosa le dio un codazo

-ya lo conocéis?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Hinata-está en la cocina preparando algo

-si, ha dicho que es algo para que nuestra fuerza de la juventud salga a flote-dijo Kiba y en ese momento entró en la sala un chico de pelo negro con grandes cejas, Naruto al verlo solo abrió la boca

-Naruto?-dijo sorprendido el de grandes cejas

-Lee?-dijo Naruto y miró a Sakura que esta le miraba sin entender ya que no sabía que lo conocía

-nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí-dijo con una gran sonrisa Lee para acercarse al rubio y abrazarle efusivamente-ya verás como nuestra fuerza de la juventud hará que aguantemos asta el amanecer

-si, claro-dijo Naruto con temor y se acercó a Sakura-como que tú y Lee?

-un día choquemos, le insulté, él insistió en tener una cita y al final accedí y ahora tengo un novio que rebosa de energía-dijo Sakura guiñando un ojo con picardía

-si os queréis esta bien-dijo Naruto viendo a Lee hablando animadamente con Kiba-Hinata, Neji vendrá con Tenten?

-no-dijo Hinata-están de viaje

-que lástima-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Hinata seria-vendrá alguien mas-el rubia la miró sin entender

-ahora que recuerdo-dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura serio-lo hiciste a propósito, cierto?-la peli rosa alzó una ceja ya que no sabía a lo que refería -lo de Sasuke que viniera a mi apartamento para cuidarme

-si no lo hacía yo quien lo iba hacer-dijo seria Sakura-los dos sois demasiado idiotas para tener un acercamiento y veros-el rubio la sonrió

-gracias-dijo Naruto

-por que?-dijo Sakura sin entender

-gracias a eso … en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Naruto vio como Hinata fue abrir, el rubio esperó a que llegara quien tocó la puerta

-Naruto para que me das las gracias?-el rubio la abrazó y en ese momento entró en la sala Hinata junto con Sasuke y Sora, Sasuke al ver el abrazo de Sakura y Naruto frunció el ceño

-Sora-dijo Kiba acercándose al menor-pero que grande estás-Sora se sonrojó

-de verdad?-dijo Sora

-seguro que ya tienes que tener algún pretendiente -sonrió Kiba y Sora solo giró la cara con el ceño fruncido

-los varones son idiotas y no tienen neuronas-dijo Sora y se acercó a Sakura que ya se había separado del rubio y la miraba con el ceño fruncido-quien te crees para abrazarle de esa forma-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida como Naruto, Lee también se sorprendió pero solo sonrió, Kiba, Hinata y Sasuke solo negaron con la cabeza-si pretendes tener algo sentimental con mi padre te las verás conmigo, por que él-señaló al rubio con el dedo-es de mi papi-ahora señaló a Sasuke-lo has entendido-Sakura miró a Naruto sin comprender

-padre-susurró Sakura-él es tu hijo Naruto?-Kiba como Hinata miraron a Sasuke como pidiendo una explicación ya que eso solo lo sabían Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo

-si-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tonta ya que Sakura comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y cerrar los puños con fuerza-yo …

-como puedes dejar hijos desperdigados por el mundo-gritó Sakura agarrando por el cuello de Narato y zarandeándolo con fuerza, Sora al ver eso dio un paso hacia atrás con temor-contestame

-Sakura-dijo Hinata-déjalo lo estás matando, no ves que se está poniendo morado-la peli rosa dejó de zarandearlo, el rubio solo puso sus manos en su cuello e intentando recuperar su respiración

-que violenta-susurró Sora pero fue escuchado por la peli rosa que esta lo miró con enfado y comenzó a crujir sus nudillos

-repítelo, niño-dijo con ira Sakura, Sora tragó duro y se fue a esconder atrás de Sasuke

-da miedo-le susurró a Sasuke, Sakura volvió a mirar al rubio

-por que no me dijiste que tenías un hijo con Sasuke-exigió saber Sakura con enfado

-no lo sabía-dijo Naruto algo recuperado y alejándose de Sakura

-están admirable la fuerza de Sakura-dijo feliz Lee todos le miraron como si fuese idiota menos Sakura que le sonrió con cariño

-eres el único que me comprende, Lee-dijo Sakura acercándose al de cejas grandes y se agarraron las manos para luego abrazarse, a los demás le salieron una gota de sudor de estilo anime, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke incrédulo lo que veía, ya que Sakura era difícil de domar con su gran carácter

-son tal para cual-susurró Naruto negando con la cabeza-Sakura-la chica lo miró-Sasuke me dijo hace una semana

-por eso me has dado las gracias?-dijo Sakura

-Sasuke me lo dijo cuando lo vi por primera vez-dijo Naruto y Sakura frunció el ceño

-por que no me dijiste por teléfono o te tengo que recordar que estuvimos hablando-recriminó Sakura

-no me acordé-sonrió tontamente Naruto

-lo dejaré pasar por que te enfermaste-dijo Sakura y miró a Sasuke-y tuviste un buen médico que te curó-dijo con picardía

-era por eso que quería darte las gracias-dijo Naruto sonriendo-gracias a que tú hiciste que Sasuke fuese a mi apartamento pudimos aclarar cosas-Sasuke miró al rubio con una sonrisa y los dos se agarraron de las manos y eso fue visto por todos que se sorprendieron pero luego sonrieron-Sasuke y yo somos pareja-todos se les quedaron mirando unos segundos asta que Sakura separó a Sasuke del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza

-me alegra -dijo Sakura y Sasuke la muraba mal por haberlo apartado del rubio y por el abrazo que se estaban dando pero también percibió que ese abrazo era de cariño, de amistad y hermandad -estoy feliz por ti-se separó del rubio-Karin me dijo que Sasuke sentía algo por ti-Sasuke frunció el ceño por que su amiga le contó a su enemiga algo de él-y yo sabía que tú lo sentías por él, solo tuve que ordenar a Sasuke a que te cuidara y algo me decía que iba a salir bien

-le ordenaste?-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke

-Karin le dijo que era un viejo-dijo Sakura sonriendo con diversión-pero le aclaré que era alguien de nuestra edad

-Karin sabia?-dijo Sasuke incrédulo

-si-dijo Sakura-sinceramente no creía que os liarais tan rápido, debíais de estar desesperados, pero me alegro-Sakura miró al rubio-me tuviste que decir ya que mi plan salió bien-miró a Sasuke-y tu a Karin

-lo planeasteis-dijo Naruto incrédulo pero luego suspiro-igualmente debo de agradecerte-sonrió Naruto

-me debéis una cena en el mejor restaurante-dijo Sakura-también a Karin-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este sonrió

-eso está hecho-dijo Sasuke y Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le extendió la mano

-ya que eres novio de Naruto, deberemos llevarnos bien-dijo seria Sakura y Sasuke también se puso serio agarrando la mano, el rubio solo entrecerró los ojos como si ese acto fuese algo estúpido-pero que sepas que nunca me agradaste-apretó con fuerza la mano del azabache que este le comenzó a doler la mano pero no lo demostró

-nos llevaremos bien, los amigos de Mi novio son mis amigos-dijo Sasuke -tú a mi tampoco me agradas nada

-como si a mi me agradaras-dijo Sakura y los dos se miraron con odio-si te atreves hacer sufrir a mi hermano te partiré la cara de niño bueno que tienes-Naruto rodó los ojos

-Sakura-advirtió el rubio

-no te metas-dijo Sasuke y el rubio decidió acercarse a Lee, Hinata y Kiba que hablaban de trivialidades y no se percataron de esos dos, cosa que Sora si ya que estaba al lado de su papi-te puedo asegurar que no le haré sufrir por que es una de las personas mas importante de mi vida

-eso espero por que recordaras que a mi me importaba muy poco tu apellido Uchiha

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-entonces seremos amigos por el bien de Naruto

-a si será-dijo Sasuke y los dos deshicieron el agarre de manos y Sakura se alejó de él para ir con Lee que le agarró la mano

-te defendería papi, pero esa mujer da miedo-dijo Sora-tiene una gran fuerza

-tiene una gran fuerza-dijo Sasuke-pero nos llevaremos bien por Naruto

De a partir de ese momento no hubo ningún contra tiempo, llegaron los demás invitados a la cena y entre todos hablaban de trivialidades y diciendo que Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos como pareja

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los años pasaron y Naruto, Sasuke y Sora vivían en una casa con un pequeño jardín, Sasuke seguía en su trabajo en el hospital, Naruto como profesor para los niños de primaria y Sora que tenía catorce años ya comenzó a ir al instituto, era el primero de la clase, era querido como odiado por sus compañeros pero eso a él le daba igual, Sora tenía muy buena relación de confianza con Naruto y se trataban como padre e hijo, también tenía muy buena relación con sus cuatro abuelos como su tío Itachi

Sasuke salió del trabajo, salía rápido ya que llegaba tarde al jardín de niños, cogió su coche y cuando llegó sonrió por que no había llegado tarde si no a tiempo para recoger a su hijo mas pequeño de año y medio de nombre Menma, un pequeño varón de cabello negro y ojos azules, cuando Sasuke fue a la clase para recoger a Menma este le vio enseguida y sonrió, caminó lentamente hacia su papi y lo cogió en brazos poniéndolo en sus caderas, Sasuke besó su mejilla y se despidió de la profesora, salió y caminó con tranquilidad asta llegar al coche, puso a Menma en su asiento de bebé y se fueron, aparcó el coche cerca de donde vivían y Sasuke decidió ir a caminar con su hijo menor en brazos, Menma era un niño alegre que siempre sonreía, todo lo que veía lo señalaba con el dedo y Sasuke le explicaba lo que era

-quieres que vallamos a ver papa, Menma?-dijo Sasuke y el niño con felicidad movía la cabeza afirmativamente-como es hora que salga podemos ir al parque los tres juntos

-Sora-dijo Menma y Sasuke sonrió

-Sora no quiere, dice que ya es mayor para ir con nosotros-Sasuke negó con la cabeza-ese niño está en una edad que no quiere estar con sus padre

-yo siempre estar-dijo Menma abrazando por el cuello con fuerza a su papi, Sasuke sonrió

-Sora me decía lo mismo-susurró Sasuke-pero espero que eso lo cumplas

-si-dijo serio Menma y miró hacia delante que había un edificio grande-papa, allí-señaló el edificio

-papa trabaja en este lugar-dijo Sasuke y miró al frente, al cabo de unos segundos vio una cabellera rubia que conocía perfectamente e inconscientemente sonrió

-papa-dijo Menma señalando al frente-papa-alzó la voz removiéndose en los brazos de Sasuke que este lo puso en el suelo y Menma comenzó a caminar, Sasuke no le quitó la mirada al niño asta que Naruto estuvo al lado del niño-papa-Naruto lo cogió en brazos

-Menma, pero que grandes estás-dijo Naruto dando un beso en la frente del mas pequeño

-cada segundo mas grande-dijo Menma

-claro que si-dijo Naruto-y cuando menos lo esperes serás mas grande que yo

-si-dijo feliz el niño y Naruto miró a Sasuke y se acercó a él para darle un beso rápido en los labios

-que tal hoy el trabajo?-dijo Naruto y agarró la mano de Sasuke y los dos comenzaron a caminar

-ha estado tranquilo

-eso es raro-dijo Naruto-pero a la vez es bueno

-y los niños como se portan?

-los tengo a todos dominados-dijo Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja-nos divertimos mucho-Sasuke sonrió y se acercó mas al cuerpo del rubio

-eso es mas normal-dijo Sasuke y acarició la nariz de Menma que este estaba entretenido en la cremallera de la chaqueta del rubio-tesoro, tienes hambre?

-si-dijo Menma

-te toca invitarnos-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto

-es injusto-dijo con un puchero Naruto y Sasuke sonrió besando la mejilla del rubio

-tu hijo menor y tu esposo tenemos mucha hambre, nos comeríamos asta un cerdo-Menma comenzó a reía por el comentario de su papi

-ya me compensaras-dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo a Sasuke

-sabes que te compenso en todo lo que quieres-dijo Sasuke-tu solo tienes que darme de comer-Naruto rió a carcajada y Menma también lo hizo contagiado por su padre

-y Sora?-dijo Naruto

-ya sabes el comentario que hizo el otro dio-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-ya recuerdo-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño-como pudo decirnos -imitó como pudo la voz de Sora-paso de ir a sitios de viejos y estar con dos viejos

-ese niño-dijo Sasuke-yo nunca le dije algo a si a mis padres

-a mi se me pasó por la cabeza decirle a mis padres pero no les dije-dijo Naruto

-tu madre te hubiera matado-dijo Sasuke riendo

-ella es peligrosa cuando se enfada-dijo Naruto

-díselo a Sora-dijo Sasuke-dice que es igual que tú de irrespetuoso

-pero a mis padres nunca les he dicho ni les diré viejos

-los niños de ahora son tan descarados

-lo importante es que es un buen niño-dijo Naruto-y podemos confiar en él

-eso es verdad-dijo Sasuke y miró a Menma que seguía muy entretenido con la cremallera de la chaqueta de su padre varón-Menma-el niño lo miró-te vienes conmigo?-Menma parpadeó varias veces

-vamos a comer?-dijo Menma

-si, ya hemos llegado-dijo Sasuke y Menma extendió sus brazos hacia Sasuke que este lo cogió en brazos para ponerlo en sus caderas-te daré de probar algunas cosas

-lo del otro día-dijo Menma y Sasuke frunció el ceño y los tres entraron dentro del local

-no vamos a comer Ramen-dijo Sasuke

-a mi gustar, Ramen-dijo Menma

-pero debes de comer otras cosas-dijo serio Sasuke-hay muchas cosas mas buenas que el Ramen-el niño se quedó pensativo y los dos adultos se sentaron en una de los sitios que estaban vacíos

-vale, comeré otras cosas-dijo Menma y Sasuke sonrió besando la mejilla del niño

-a si te harás grande y fuerte, tesoro-el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-princesa vas a pedir costillas?-dijo Naruto-por que yo las pediré

-lo pediré por que el otro día vi a Juugo comerlas en este lugar y tenía muy buena pinta

-entonces decidido-dijo Naruto-comeremos costillas asta reventar-Sasuke sonrió y puso a Menma en el asiento a su lado ya que en el otro lado estaba el rubio

-comeré mas que tú-dijo Sasuke para picar al rubio

-eso ya lo veremos, princesita-dijo Naruto y Sasuke paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y lo besó en los labios en un beso lento, cuando se separaron Naruto sonreía y Sasuke le besó la mejilla

-sabes como me pone cuando me dices princesita y te aprovechas-dijo Sasuke en un susurro en el oído del rubio

-por que crees que te lo digo?-se lo dijo Naruto en el oído a Sasuke que este sonrió

-prepárate cuando lleguemos a casa-dijo Sasuke en un susurró pero separándose del oído del rubio

-pero antes dejamos a Menma con mis padres-dijo Naruto y con su mano hizo que Sasuke se acercara a su rostro para besar sus labios

-te amo

-yo también te amo

**FIN**

Se acabó esta mini historia, siento haber tardado en publicar este último capítulo que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
